


Thorkell and Asgeir Short Stories

by Verybreif



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Rated Mature for Later Chapters, Rough Sex, hell yeah, on no, they will be marked at the top for warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verybreif/pseuds/Verybreif
Summary: Short stories I think of with Asgeir and Thorkell. Each chapter will be a different topic.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Viking Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thorkell's men bathe on Saturdays and shenanigans ensue.

It’s a widely known fact that the Vikings bathe on Saturdays, and this Saturday was no different. Thorkell’s army of 500 men were using a nearby river to clean themselves of any sweat and grime they accumulated over the week, which was generally a lot. Asgeir took off his clothes and put them in a folded pile off to the side. There wasn’t any modesty between vikings so Asgeir didn’t care to cover up. He grabbed his soap and made his way to the river. He noticed that Thorkell was not in the water and he let out a tired sigh. Thorkell sometimes made a habit of skipping bath time because he “didn’t feel like it”. Asgeir wondered if he would have to drag the commander out here later. Then he noticed that his men in the water were looking at him and trying not to laugh. 

“What’s so fun- H-hey!” Asgeir exclaimed as Thorkell grabbed Asgeir from behind. Somehow he had managed to sneak behind him, and the larger man wasted no time in hoisting Asgeir above his head with ridiculous strength. 

“Special Move: Asgeir bath bomb!” Bellowed Thorkell as he threw Asgeir into the cold river water. Asgeir quickly plugged his nose before he landed with a large splash in the middle of the river. He surfaced with his wet hair draped over his eyes, but even though his face was hidden the men around him could feel him seething. “Hahaha!! Asgeir you look like a sea monster, a really tiny one!!” Thorkell had taken off his clothes also, but they were in a messy pile next to Asgeir’s. His body was a sight to behold. Hundreds of scars lined his skin, and each one told a different story from a different battle. Asgeir caught himself staring at the less scarred parts of his body (his DICK) and felt relieved when Thorkell walked further into the water until it was at waist height, which was chest height for everyone else. “Fuck its cold!” 

Asgeir took this opportunity for revenge “Men! One gold piece for each man who helps me topple the Boss!” All the vikings who were previously bathing started to swim towards their commander, with Asgeir shortly behind. 

“What?? Hey! Wait, you stupid bastards!” It would take an entire army to topple the giant, but it was a good thing that there was an army right here. Thorkell’s own men swarmed him from all angles.

“Sorry Boss! But gold’s gold!” One man yelled before Thorkell grabbed him and threw him into the water. 

“Get off me you fucking idiots!” Thorkell was throwing men left and right like it was nothing. But his men were stubborn and continued to surround the giant. 

“Get the backs of his legs!” Asgeir commanded as he waited for his moment of opportunity. Just as they pushed hard on the backs of Thorkell’s legs and he started to lose his balance, Asgeir climbed onto one of his men’s backs and launched himself towards his commander. 

“Oh fuck-” He noticed Asgeir just a moment too late. Thorkell’s eyes went wide as Asgeir tackled him. The smaller man wrapped his arms around his thick neck and used his momentum to topple the giant backwards, into the cold river water. 

Cheers and laughs could be heard throughout the crown. Thorkell resurfaced, with his mop of hair covering his eyes. He spit out some water and turned to face his second in command.

“Hey Asgeir” 

“Yes Captain?”

Thorkell raised a giant hand and splashed a hearty amount of water in Asgeir’s face. 

“What the fuck?? You got it in my nose!” Asgeir coughed while Thorkell laughed whole heartedly. 

“Serves you right!!” 

After this incident, bath time resumed as normal with only a few more splashing matches, which Thorkell won.


	2. After the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorkell and Asgeir hangout after meeting and drinking with the Viking chiefdoms. VERY Mature!!! Contains sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorkell and Asgeir hangout after meeting and drinking with the Viking chiefdoms. VERY Mature!!! Contains sex.

Throughout the night Thorkell had been all over the place. Greeting viking chiefs with a drink as soon as they arrived, to challenging a young priest to a drinking contest. All of this fun had a purpose to it, but Thorkell couldn’t care less. He just made sure to say “Cnut is awesome!” every once and a while. He made sure to drink and eat enough for ten men.

  
Thorkell noticed his second in command sitting next to him when he was scarfing down pork and beer alike. This wasn’t unusual in of itself, but the occasional sideways glances caught the larger man’s eye. After he greeted the next viking chief, Thorkell looked at Asgeir. “What’s wrong?” Blunt and to the point as always.  
Asgeir looked somewhat surprised, but he looked away from Thorkell. He sometimes forgot that his Captain was more observant than he seemed. “It’s nothing.” He took a long slug of his beer. Asgeir noticed that Thorkell was still looking his way. He pondered for a second, swirling the beer in his horn. “…I’ll tell you later.”

  
“Hmm” Thorkell nodded his head and continued on with the party. He came to understand that Asgeir was better with less people around. He trusted his second in command to talk to him later about whatever was bothering him. They have been together for a good amount of time. Sometime during their travels together, a sort of different companionship was formed. Thorkell wouldn’t call it a marriage type relationship, as there was much more freedom. But there was the more than the occasional sharing of beds and the night time activities that sharing a bed ensued. These two often shared a tent. Thorkell’s new eyepatch itched, but he ignored it.

  
Later that night, everyone returned to their sleeping courters, including Asgeir and Thorkell. Thorkell, bluntly, had a buzz on. Keeping up with that young priest was hilarious, but it was a lot of liquor. He belched and made his way to their room. The walls were made of rugged wood and parts were covered with fur pelts. In the middle of the room was a large soft bed lined with a fur blanket. To the side of the bed, Asgeir was there removing his armor and getting ready for bed. Thorkell took a second to admire his long hair and the curve in his back. Maybe tonight would be interesting.

  
Asgeir noticed his Captain’s eyes on his back. “Is there something wrong?” He took off his shirt and folded it on the nightstand.

  
Thorkell now had a full view of Asgeir’s muscular back, including the many scars that lined it. This included the nearly faded marks of their last session on his neck. He groaned “Nothing before, but now something is definitely bothering me.” He chuckled and sat besides Asgeir, placing a large hand on his back. “What ‘s wrong?”

  
Asgeir let the pleasant feeling of his partner’s large hand on his back relax him, before a feeling of anger started to bubble. The smaller man turned around, straddled Thorkell’s hips, and pinned him to the soft fur blanket. Thorkell was somewhat taken aback. Asgeir has always been less assertive in the bedroom, but the buzz in Thorkell’s head and the warm feeling of Asgeir pinning him to the bed made him think that this wasn’t a bad thing. “You can be such an idiot sometimes.” Without giving Thorkell time to respond, Asgeir sealed their lips together into a heated kiss.

  
Thorkell groaned while running his hands up Asgeir’s backside. Asgeir was going all in tonight, his tongue licked across the larger man’s lower lip before diving deeper. Asgeir’s hands ran themselves through Thorkell’s wild hair while removing his headband. The smaller man pulled back, panting softly. Thorkell looked flushed with just a tad bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. “What’s gotten into you tonight?” Thorkell panted.

  
Asgeir caught his breath before going to softly remove Thorkell’s eyepatch. He placed the eyepatch on the nightstand before just barely grazing his thumb on the scabbing wound. Thorkell held his breath. “I… I worry about you, you know.” Asgeir exhaled. “You’re love of war isn’t the issue, its that you don’t care about what happens to you. I mean, I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t my Captain. And I understand why you became angry with me for stopping the fight. I was just- “ Asgeir was interrupted when Thorkell leaned up to place a short kiss on his lips.

  
“I get it, I got carried away. It was just so much fun!” Thorkell exclaimed. “But I think you had more sense in you, getting maimed by my great niece probably isn’t the best move!” He thought for a moment and brought his large hands to the sides of Asgeir’s face. “Sorry for almost killing you! Haha, I would’ve regretted that, truly.” Thorkell flashed Asgeir one of his genuine smiles, and Asgeir felt as his anger melt away.

  
“Hmm, I accept your apology.” Asgeir ground his hips against Thorkell’s and he groaned softly when he felt the familiar hardness there. Thorkell’s large hands grasped at Asgeir’s hips.

  
“Gods, I want to fuck you.” Thorkell groaned and rolled his hips up against the smaller man in response.

  
Asgeir chuckled. “I want to try something different tonight.” The smaller man licked his lips. “I want to ride you.” Asgeir helped Thorkell remove his shirt. The clothing was thrown across the room without a care.

  
Thorkell chuckled lowly “I’d like that…” He tugged at Asgeir’s pants. Asgeir made a show of getting off the larger man. He slowly dragged his pants down his hips and hissed once they passed his hard cock. It sprung up to attention to the cold winter air in the room. Thorkell had no such patience and took off his own pants as quickly as possible. The two met in a heated embrace, groping wherever they could reach while their mouths meshed together in a sloppy mess. Thorkell broke the kiss to place two of his thick fingers in Asgeir’s mouth. He groaned lowly when he felt Asgeir’s tongue wrap around the digits seductively. “Fuck… you’re going to make me cum before I even get inside you.”

  
Asgeir removed the digits from his mouth with a wet pop and chuckled, “Let’s hope not, I’d rather you cum inside me.”

  
Thorkell was running out of patience. He reached around to slowly work the wet fingers into Asgeir, opening him up. Asgeir’s cock twitched and he clutched at Thorkell’s broad shoulders. “Fuck… How are your fingers so big.” Asgeir swore as he felt himself being opened up more.

  
Thorkell’s lips attacked the smaller man’s neck, leaving him with markings that would last a day or two. “Who knows…” He searched inside of Asgeir until he heard the smaller man gasp. “Found it!” Thorkell’s fingers rubbed insistently at Asgeir’s prostate.

  
The smaller man groaned and kissed Thorkell roughly. After a minute of open mouth kissing, Asgeir gasped. “I’m ready, please”

  
Thorkell grinned, “Look whose eager tonight…” Since they didn’t have any lube, Thorkell spit a hearty amount on his hand before stroking his large cock a few times. After readying himself, Thorkell rested his hands on Asgeir’s hips. “It’s all yours.”

  
Asgeir took a deep breath before lowering himself onto Thorkell’s cock. The hand’s gripping his hips tightened, but otherwise didn’t move. He was grateful because it always took Asgeir time to get used to his Captain’s cock. The thick member slowly inched inside of Asgeir’s tightness, and Thorkell couldn’t stop himself from letting out a low groan. After what felt like forever, Asgeir’s hips finally sat flush with Thorkell’s. They stayed there for a minute, Thorkell enjoying the tightness, and Asgeir getting used to the stretch. The smaller man lifted his hips, before slowly lowering them. The man underneath him groaned lowly. “Fuuuck… how are you so tight?”

  
Asgeir panted and continued to raise and lower his hips, faster and faster. He started to sweat, but Thorkell’s hands stayed on his hips. “Gods, your size is ridiculous.” Asgeir panted while continuing to ride the man’s large cock.

  
Thorkell panted with the exhaustion of keeping himself from thrusting up into Asgeir’s tight wet heat. Asgeir, on the other hand, was trembling from exhaustion, but he felt a familiar tightness in his lower gut. He moaned lowly “Thorkell… Thorkell fuck me, please… I need it.”

  
Thorkell wasted no time in sharply thrusting his hips upwards to meet Asgeir. Asgeir gasped harshly and Thorkell let out a low moan. He continued to thrust his hips up into his second command without relent. Both of them were reaching their end. Gasps and harsh pants were heard throughout the room. The smaller man felt himself reach his end. Asgeir let out a low groan before spilling himself onto Thorkell’s broad chest. Thorkell felt his partner clench around his large cock, and he thrust a couple more times before spilling into Asgeir.

  
The two men enjoyed eachothers closeness before crawling underneath the covers. Asgeir laid on Thorkell’s large chest and quickly fell asleep listening to the large man’s rhythmic heartbeat.


	3. Rough viking sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sex in here- watch out.

Since Thorkell made the decisive decision to join Prince Canute, they have been traveling to meet with the King with Askeladd and company. Even though Thorfinn tended to keep to himself, Thorkell constantly tried to connect to the young boy. He talked of the battles where he fought with Thors to defeat strong enemies with excitement and pride. On occasion, you could see Thorfinn perk up at the mention of his father’s name, but he otherwise kept a scowl on his face.

  
Asgeir, on the other hand, was a bit more grumpy. He watched Thorkell talk to his much smaller relative with an irritated expression. Asgeir was also keen on observing the others in the group, as he wasn’t a very trusting person. Askeladd, for the most part, walked with Canute and talked of their plans. This was fine with Asgeir, as he did not like scheming that much. He much preferred Thorkell’s straight forward ways, even if they were unpredictable at times. On occasion Askeladd would drift towards the back to check on a wounded soldier. Asgeir believed the fellow was names Bjorn. Poor man was hit in the gut, Asgeir sighed, he wouldn’t last much longer. Asgeir then observed Thorkell walking towards Askeladd and the Prince with a grin. Thorfinn seemed relieved that the giant had left.

  
“So, what’s the plan when we get there? Kill King Sweyn?” Thorkell said as he looked towards Askeladd and Canute.

  
“Ha! That’s the goal, Thorkell,” Askeladd seemed amused by Thorkell’s simplemindedness.

  
“I could probably kill him with a single swing of my axe! King Sweyn has turned into an old man over the years.” Thorkell swung his axe to prove his point, but to be honest, if King Sweyn could put up a fight, that would be much better than just killing him.

  
“Are you an idiot? We have to keep our hands clean, otherwise they’ll label us traitors and execute us.” Askeladd sighed and looked towards the prince. “We should wait to plan anything extreme before we get there. Our biggest issue right now is not knowing how the king will react to your return… but we are going to try and let him know that we mean no immediate harm.”

  
Thorkell laughed “I’ll leave the subtleties to you Askeladd, I’m more of an action guy anyway.” He then became disinterested and decided to walk next to Asgeir.

  
“How’s the eye feeling Boss?” Asgeir asked with a hint of concern. This past fight with Thorfinn was definitely the most stressful, at least for him.

  
“It doesn’t hurt, if that’s what you’re asking. My depth perception is a bit off though, but it’ll get better with time.” Thorkell looked down at his second in command. “See?” Thorkell used his hand to wind up and smack Asgeir’s ass, hard.

  
“GAH- Boss!” Asgeir burned with embarrassment and anger, and his left ass cheek stung.

  
Thorkell laughed, “Haha! Lighten up, Asgeir! I was aiming for your right ass cheek, but I hit left anyways!”

  
Asgeir grumbled. This was going to be a long march with Thorkell’s antics. Asgeir didn’t see himself relaxing anytime soon.

  
As nightfall began approaching, the group stopped to set up camp. As everyone was sitting by the fire, drinking and chatting, Asgeir retired to his tent. He let out a long sigh, feeling the bags under his eyes. He had been unable to relax due to the new additions to the group, particularly Thorfinn. He kept a close eye on the boy, especially if he was near Thorkell. He knew the general could take care of himself, but the little bastard was still grating on Asgeir’s nerves. He took a second to observe the tent, there was a single bed made from collected leaves and straw which Asgeir and Thorkell would sleep on later. Well, maybe not. Thorkell occasionally slept outside. Asgeir took off all his clothes except his long shirt, that would serve as pajamas because it was still winter outside. He wrapped his arms around himself, looking somewhat defeated. He craved the general’s warmth, but Thorkell wasn’t going to join him anytime soon, so Asgeir crawled under the blanket by himself.

  
He was woken much later by Thorkell climbing into bed next to him. Asgeir was always a light sleeper. He groaned and rolled on to his side, away from the larger man. Thorkell seemed to be having none of that. He grabbed Asgeir and pulled him to his broad and scarred chest. Asgeir was just awake enough to notice that Thorkell wasn’t wearing any pajamas.

  
“Take this off, Asgeir.” Thorkell mumbled into Asgeir’s ear, trying to remove Asgeir’s night shirt.

  
The warmth of the general’s breath on his ear made Asgeir shiver. He shrugged out of the shirt, and now they were both naked in the bed. Asgeir then noticed Thorkell’s rough hands groping him, and his lips pressing soft kisses on Asgeir’s neck. The smaller man’s skin bristled as Thorkell’s beard scratched him.  
Thorkell hummed, “I want to warm you up, you seemed really grumpy today…” His kisses became more intense and his hands played with Asgeir’s ass.

  
The smaller man became irritated when the general grabbed his left ass cheek. He pulled Thorkell into a heated kiss, then bit down roughly on the general’s lower lip. Thorkell groaned in surprise. “That slap fucking hurt.” Asgeir hissed.

  
Thorkell grinned smugly and his eyes darkened. “You usually love it when I slap your ass.” He said in a low and gruff voice.  
“Usually being the operative word.” Asgeir said in defiance, but he couldn’t deny the shiver of pleasure he felt when he heard Thorkell’s low voice. “I’m haven’t been able to relax in days and I’m all pent up…” Asgeir brought his lips to the general’s ear and murmured “So I want you to be rough with me.” His cheeks burned, but luckily the general couldn’t see it.

  
Thorkell chuckled lowly “Are you sure about that?” He moved to pin the smaller man beneath him. “I might just fuck you until the sun rises.”

  
At that comment, the smaller man felt his dick twitch and Asgeir loved the familiar weight of Thorkell on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the general’s thick neck and he pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Their lips melded together and Thorkell’s tongue roughly explored Asgeir’s warm mouth. Small moans and gasps were heard throughout the tent. Asgeir groaned when Thorkell’s large hand squeezed his thigh. The smaller man felt Thorkell’s thick cock harden against his thigh. Asgeir broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, panting for air. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

  
After hearing that, Thorkell wasted no time. He fumbled for the lube that was by the side of the bed. He placed a good amount on his fingers before pressing one of his thick fingers into Asgeir’s tight asshole. “If I’m going to fuck you roughly,” Thorkell licked his lips while maintaining eye contact with his partner, “You need to be well stretched. I’m going to make you scream tonight, in the good way.” To emphasize his point, Thorkell added another finger.

  
Asgeir groaned, “You better,” The second in command left a trail of wet kisses along Thorkell’s jaw line, then moved down to his neck. Asgeir scraped his teeth along the general’s collar bone before sucking on it, creating a bruise. As he continued to dot the older man in little bruises, he heard Thorkell groan. In retaliation, Thorkell nuzzled Asgeir’s neck before biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, hard. Asgeir gasped, and Thorkell could feel him clench around his fingers. The larger man then peppered kisses down his torso until he reached a nipple. Thorkell took the small bud into his mouth and teased it with his large tongue. Asgeir squirmed underneath him, moaning softly. The general added a third finger and let his second in command get used to the stretch. “Fuck… Thorkell-AH” Asgeir gasped in pain when Thorkell bit down on the flesh surrounding his nipple. Without giving his partner a second to rest, Thorkell went to tease the other nipple with his mouth. Thankfully, he didn’t bite this one.

  
Thorkell took a second to sit back on his knees and admire his handy work. Asgeir’s body was covered in sweat and he was blushing from his cheeks to his shoulders. The bitemarks he left were turning a nice shade of red and purple. Asgeir’s cock was impossibly hard, resting on his stomach, and dripping precum from its tip. But the best part was his face. Asgeir was panting, with a tad bit of drool on the corner of his mouth, a fierce blush that went all the way to his ears, and small tears in the corners of his eyes. The sight alone made Thorkell’s cock twitch in excitement “You look really hot like this, Asgeir” Thorkell said bluntly.

If Asgeir could’ve blushed anymore, he would’ve at that compliment. “Shut up and fuck me, Thorkell.”

  
Thorkell grinned and let out a low chuckle “Haha absolutley…” He shifted himself in between Asgeir’s legs and pressed his large cock against the puckered entrance. Thorkell pushed forwards slowly, he knew that it took Asgeir a bit to get used to the feeling. His large hands rested on the smaller man’s hips and squeezed encouragingly.

  
Asgeir gasped and grabbed onto the sheets, his knuckles turning white. He let out a low groan as he felt Thorkell continue to push inside slowly, it was torture. Thorkell’s cock felt so damn good, but it was also pushing his limits. “F-fuck…” He groaned and soon Thorkell’s hips were flush against him. The two took a moment to adjust. Asgeir couldn’t believe how full he felt, while Thorkell was using all of his effort to not thrust into the tight, wet, heat. Soon, though, the smaller man wrapped his legs around Thorkell’s wide waist. “Move, please” Asgeir groaned.

  
Thorkell did not need to be told twice. He slowly pulled out of the smaller man, before smirking, and slamming back inside, starting a brutal pace. Asgeir moaned loudly, it almost hurt, but almost doesn’t count. Thorkell’s grips on his hips was bruising, but that only made Asgeir groan more. The general’s large cock rubbed against his prostate without relent, and soon, Asgeir was reduced to a moaning mess underneath Thorkell. The larger man took pride in reducing the usually stoic viking to this state. Thorkell’s stamina was unrivaled as he continued his relentless pace. Asgeir’s moans started to raise in pitch quite quickly. He felt a pit of pleasure building in his gut. “Ah ah ah Thorkell!”

  
Thorkell hummed in response and he continued to fuck Asgeir roughly. He could feel Asgeir tighten around his dick. “Cumming already?” Thorkell said in between pants with a gruff voice “Am I really that good?”

  
Asgeir was unable to respond as he was overcome by pleasure. He spilled his hot cum onto his chest. Thorkell groaned and fucked Asgeir through his orgasm. The smaller man was exhausted and oversensitive, but he continued to moan due to Thorkell’s unrelenting thrusts. Suddenly, the general pulled out, it happened so quickly. Thorkell rotated Asgeir until he was on his hands and knees, then he entered the smaller man again roughly. Asgeir knew that he had asked for this, but it was becoming overwhelming. His legs were shaking and his prostate was aching for relief.

  
Thorkell grinned with an idea. He used one hand to grab onto Asgeir’s long hair and he tugged on it roughly. This made Asgeir yelp in surprise. “Rough enough for ya?” Thorkell asked smugly, but Asgeir could only respond with a whimper. Thorkell soon felt that he was reaching his limit. The feeling of Asgeir’s tight ass, along with the show of his arching back covered in sweat was getting too much. He used both hands to grab onto his second in command’s hips. Thorkell started moving frantically and his thrusts lost their rhythm. The large man groaned loudly then slammed into Asgeir one last time and filled the smaller man with his hot cum. Asgeir groaned weakly in response. “Fuck, that was awesome!” Thorkell said as he collapsed next to his partner. They quickly fell asleep and Thorkell pulled Asgeir against his chest in a protective embrace.

  
The next morning, they did get some looks. Thorkell’s neck was littered in bruises and Asgeir was definitely walking a little funny. Thorkell was beaming and Asgeir was in a better mood than yesterday. It was a win-win.


End file.
